


Helpless

by prettypheromoans



Series: My Klance Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Missionary, Mutual Pining, Obliviousness, Pining!Keith, Pining!Lance, Smut, bottom!Keith, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Helpless.Keith feels helpless.Helpless to the feeling of yearning and sorrow knotted deep within his chest. Helpless to the too-tight grip of Lance’s hands on his hips. Helpless to the pleasure overcoming him, sourced in his most intimate part, crashing wave after wave as Lance pounds away at his sweet spot.





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Methoxyethane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methoxyethane/gifts).



> Written for @vocal-keith and @thesmutwitch on tumblr, both great blogs that you should go check out

Helpless.

Keith feels helpless.

Helpless to the feeling of yearning and sorrow knotted deep within his chest. Helpless to the too-tight grip of Lance’s hands on his hips. Helpless to the pleasure overcoming him, sourced in his most intimate part, crashing wave after wave as Lance pounds away at his sweet spot.

Lance won’t even look at him. Not his face, at least. From what Keith can tell, Lance’s eyes are trained on where his own cock is pushing in and out of Keith’s rim. Keith, however, can’t bring himself to look away from Lance’s face. The crease between his eyebrows, the frown on his lips. The look of frustration mixed with concentration in his eyes.

The way he bites down on his lip when it feels particularly good for him, too.

It’s probably for the best that Lance won’t look at him, Keith thinks. He feels close to tears, and not the fun kind. He hopes to god he doesn’t cry. It’s bad enough as it is that his lip is trembling, that he can feel the pathetic way his eyebrows turn up in despair.

He wants to touch Lance gently. To kiss him. To look into his eyes, and see love.

But he can’t have that. Can’t have Lance. Not the way he really wants him. Doesn’t even dare to lift his arms from where they’re lying limply at his sides to caress him, because Lance hates him.

 _Hates_ him!

Keith sobs a little at the thought, plays it off as a moan so that Lance won’t notice how pathetic he is. Above him, Lance huffs.

“Hmph. You like that, huh? How I hit your spot? I bet it doesn’t feel like I’m missing my shots now, does it, big leader?”

All of a sudden, Lance starts giving it to him a little faster, a little harder, enough that their thighs smack together audibly on every thrust. Lance tugs him closer to himself, hoists him up by the hips and tosses him back down like it’s nothing, and all Keith can do is moan.

“Didn’t think so,” Lance grumbles, still scowling down at where they connect. Keith wants to smooth away the crease of that scowl, to kiss him until he smiles again, but he’s helpless.

———

For all the warmth of Keith’s body, it’s a cruel wonder that Lance can’t find any for himself in Keith’s heart.

He’s so aloof. So nonchalant. So cold. So unlike the heat holding him tight between his hips.

Lance would rather it were Keith’s arms holding him tight.

It’s so hard not to look at him — takes all the attention that isn’t focused on hitting Keith’s spot on every thrust, on getting some sort of reaction out of him — but Lance knows that if he catches another glance of those purple eyes, he’ll be diving down to connect his mouth with Keith’s before he can even think about it.

But Keith doesn’t want his love. From the way Keith won’t even touch him, Lance isn’t even confident Keith really wants his body.

Dammit, Lance is tearing up again. He squeezes tighter on Keith’s hips — maybe, if he’s lucky, he’ll leave bruises, and it’ll be proof that Lance has some sort of effect on Keith, no matter how small — bites his lip to keep from sobbing, too. Why the hell are they doing this in missionary, again?

Because Lance is a romantic. Lance is a romantic, even when he has no chance at romance with the guy he’s giving his body to. The guy he’s in love with.

At least it feels good.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @prettypheromoans on tumblr, let me know what you thought in the comments


End file.
